Summer Asian Camp
by EyeOfTiger
Summary: What happend on Asian Camp? How did Tina and Mike fall in love with each other?
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer after my first year at the high school. I thought I should be the happiest person on the world. But I wasn't because I had to go on the Asian Camp. I wanted to go somewhere with Mercedes or something but my mom wanted me to be more Asian so I was there, on the car park, waiting for the bus.

When the bus has come, I went inside and took the place. I texted to my boyfriend, Artie, but he didn't text back so I started to looking through the window. And then I saw him. Oh, God - Other Asian. Mike Chang. I think he was saying 'goodbye' to his parents when he turned. God, hope he didn't see me staring at him. I couldn't think about him as much as I wanted to because some girl took place next to me.

'Hi' she said 'I'm Mei'

'Oh, hello' I said back 'My name is Tina.'

'I see you don't know anybody here.' she was trying to start conversation. 'Neither do I'

'Actually, I do but…'

'So why aren't you sitting with her? Or him?' she was straightforward. I liked it.

'Him. 'Cause we don't know each other very well. We're not friends. Or something' I answered.

'Oh, maybe you will' she had weird smile on her face 'But who is he exactly?'

'Other Asian' I said, not thinking what I'm saying.

'Um, here everybody is Asian' she laughed 'So which one?'

'Sorry, I forgot I'm not at school' I laughed at that time. 'His name is Mike Chang.'

'You call him Other Asian? Nice'

'Yeah. We are only Asians at the glee club. And at all school' I explained 'People also call him Asian Number Two' I smiled.

'Ha, ha. Have any nicknames?' She laughed again.

'Asian Number One, of course' I nodded 'And Girl Chang' I smiled. 'And he is Boy Chang.'

'You have the same surnames?' she had to know everything. 'Chang?'

'Similar. I am Tina Cohen-Chang' I said.

'And where are you from?'

'I'm Korean' I answered.

'And him?'

'I'm not sure. I think he's from China' I answered. 'What's about you? We're talking only about me and him'

'I'm from Japan.' she answered.

And then we started to talking about everything. After about 2 hours she felt asleep. So I was looking at everything what was in front of my eyes and thinking about glee club. And thinking of glee club means thinking of Mike Chang. And I don't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

We finally came. Everybody got up and tried to get out the bus. When I was outside I saw him again. He was helping some little girl with hanging her bag. I couldn't stop looking at him. I was surprised that he had been so handsome. Then Mei got out the bus.

'So… Which one?' she asked with no 'hi' or something like that.

'What which one?' I asked but I knew what she had meant.

'Oh, who is your friend?' she made me tired by asking about Mike.

I wanted to show himself but one female Asian turned loud music on from her phone. It was 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry. I smiled because I had been singing this song on my audition to glee club.

And then Mike started to dance around me. He was such a good dancer. Another time I couldn't stop looking at him. And I just was staying there, looking at him and singing until the song was over.

'Hi, Tina!' he smiled. God, he had the most beautiful smile ever.

'Stop thinking about him, Tina. You have a boyfriend' I thought but I said 'hi' back.

'I didn't expect you here. Seriously. But I'm glad you here.'

'Are you?' I couldn't believe what he says.

'Yeah. And I'm surprised about it.' he said quietly, taking my bad. 'Can I help you with this?' he asked.

'I thought you're helping that girl.' I said, showing a girl who he was helping before.

'I did. But she is not as awesome chick as you are.' He said it quietly. Again. But why did whisper if he hadn't wanted me to hear that? There was one answer but I couldn't believe that the McKinley's football star had been able to fall in love with loser Tina Cohen-Chang!

'And I think she's got better date then me.' he laughed, showing her talking with little boy in her age.

'So, if you're not taken, you can help me.' I smiled and we started to walk.

We were walking through hills and talking. At first he said something about glee club and then everything got simpler. It was hot outside so many boys dressed their T-shirts off. Mike too. I had never seen him naked or half-naked so I stopped talking for few seconds.

'Um… You didn't tell me what's your favorite movie.' I suddenly started to talking a lot because I was nervous. It was 'cause his abs. Oh, God, he had amazing abs! 'So, what is your favorite movie? Tell me, I'm interested in that.'

'Okay…' he was looking at me in weird way. 'Why are you so stressed?'

'I'm not stressed. I'm fine.' I lied.

'Oh, I'm sure.' He said and he didn't talk to me anymore on our way to the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

'I'm glad we are in the same room!' Mei was so excited. 'And you know who is in room next to us. Your Mikey' she laughed.

'Stop the hell talking about Mike!' she made me annoyed. 'He…'

'Who's Mike?' Leah – one of our roommates – asked.

'Her future boyfriend.' God, why Mei can't stop talking craps?

'He will never be my boyfriend!' I lost my patient. 'Just deal with it.' Girls finally shut up. In room was weird silence and I decided to break it.

'And I'm taken.' I said and Mei turn on and looked at me.

'I know. But I'm your friend and I want to help you.' She explained

'How?' Leah said this first. 'She doesn't need another boyfriend.' I looked at her with thanking look.

But Mei couldn't answer for that because somebodies came into our place. Mike, of course. And his friends but at first sight I didn't notice them.

'What are you doing, Chang?' I asked, pretending that I was annoyed. But I was not.

'O, come on, Tina.' He laughed.

'We just want to go by the lake.' One of male Asians said. 'Maybe you want to go there with us.'

We agreed and few minutes later we were laughing, running on the beach. Boys took their T – shirts off and jumped into the water. We, girls, put only our hands into the lake but it was too cold. I had said that to boys but they didn't accept this information. Then Mike got out the lake, took me in his arms and jumped with me into water. It was happening so fast that I couldn't believe It was real. Seriously. I felt wrong and amazing in the same time. And suddenly I heard the voice.

'Tina, why are you standing in one place?!' Mike said, coming to me. 'Did I do something wrong?' he was getting sad mood, thinking I am annoyed because of him.

'I will never forgive you!' I laughed, splashing water on his face. 'Here is so cold!'

'Oh, I see.' He was smiling and nodding. God, Mike was so close to me. Our bodies contacted. He put his hands on my waist. And we were just staying in water. No talking, no ambiguous moves. And then we heard voice.

'Tina, Mike, come here.' It was our camp guardian. She was staying with Mei and one male Asian.

'Hi, guys.' She said when we were coming. 'I have offer for you two.'

'What kind of offer?' Mike asked, putting his T-shirt on.

'Mei and Jake…' Anne showed our friends who were going to building . '… told me that you're talented.'

'Tina is. Surely.' Mike smiled but he was pretty serious. 'But me… I don't think...'

'Both of you.' She broke his talking. 'Mei said that Tina had told her that you were at glee club at school. And Jake said that you, Mike, you are great dancer.'

'Not great.' Mike denied. 'I just like dancing.'

'You are definitely amazing dancer. Do not deny.' I had to say that. 'But what you need from us connected with our talents?' I asked.

'Young campers use their phones all the time. They don't want do anything else. So maybe you could teach them some arts?'

'Yeah, sure.' I smiled. It meant more time spending with Mike.

'So deal?' Anne asked.

'Ye…' I wanted to agree but Mike didn't allow me for that: 'I'm out.'

'What? Why?' I was surprised.

'I'm not good enough.' He was disappointing me.

'You are perfect!' I said it very, very loud.

'Tina, don't push him.' Anne was staying cool but I knew she had been disappointed. 'Mike, if you don't wanna, you don't have to.'

'No, he will do this.' I was afraid about his reaction but he didn't tell anything. 'So will I.'

'Fine.' Mike surprised us. 'But no singing. I just can dance.'

'You dance, I sing.' I nodded. 'Everyone's happy.'


	4. Chapter 4

I was on the camp over a week. I hadn't thought it could be so amazing here! I was doing the same things every day but I was so glad because of it. I woke up, I dressed up and I came to cafeteria with my roommates – Mei, Leah and Miko – for breakfast. We took our food and went to the table where our friends were sitting. And that was one of my favorite parts of the day – when I first time at the day I looked at Mike. And he looked at me. Every day with the same smile. Just for me. I guessed he had no idea what he was doing. He took my world around.

That day I was sitting down, still looking at him and I didn't hear what did they talk about. But I knew I had to connect with world.

'… our last evening!' I heard Miko's talking. 'We have to spend it right way?'

'What do you mean ~ right way ~?' Mei asked.

'Maybe bonfire?' Miko offered. 'Just for us. Nobody will know.'

'But when? I mean, what time would we start?' Jake asked, ending his meal.

'Probably after dinner.' She decided and everyone nodded. Except Mike.

'Me and Tina can't.' he said. 'We have to spend time with kids.'

'God, I totally forgot about it.' Miko sighed. 'Can't you call it off? I thought kids don't care about you two.'

'They don't.' Mike nodded. 'And we can't, you know that.'

'Maybe we can go…' I interfered. 'And after that we will just join to you.'

'So we have a deal.' Leah added. 'Eat faster! We have some party to plan.'

'So… what are you gonna preform?' Leah wanted to know it from me.

'Something special, I guess.' Mei answered for me. Girls were sitting on Miko's bed and playing cards. I was texting with Mercedes and I didn't focus on their talking but that attracted my attention.

'What do you mean?' I put the phone on the table. 'Something special. What special?'

'A song.' Miko said behind the gossips magazine. But I still couldn't understand what they meant. Seeing my confused face, Mei explained me:

'It's our last night at the camp, isn't it?' It was obvious so I nodded and she continued. 'So, in the same way, it's your last night with Mike at the camp.'

'But why I need some special song?' I took my notebook with songs. 'I'll pick one of them.'

'God, Tina, you're getting me down.' Leah sighed. 'You dribble every time when you're seeing Mike Chang. I know what that means.' I looked confused. 'You know what it means. Everyone does.'

'So I'll ask once again – what will you preform?' Mei got herself up, took her hairbrush and started to brushing.

'_True colors_' I gave up. 'He knows that song. We preformed this at glee club. Simple as that.'

'No way!' Miko denied. 'It's nice song but it will not show him that you care about him. In _this_ way.'

'So what do you offer?'

I came to our preforming house earlier then I had used to. Kids were there, texting and playing games on their phones, as usual. I gave to the pianist paper with notes.

And then Mike came. He was wearing his club uniform like rest of us. But his jacket was unfastened and he was showing his amazing abs. Oh, sweet God in heaven. I was close to be dead. But I had to stay cool.

'So, are we gonna start?' I asked.

'Yep. I think so.' He smiled. 'What did you prepare? What song?'

'_Getting to know you_' I answered. 'Is it okay?'

'Yeah. Perfect. Let's start.'

'_Getting to know you…_' I started to sing and he started to dance with his arms moving around his body.

'_Getting to know all about you._' He was getting closer. I forgot about whole world. About the kids. About planning bonfire. Especially about Artie.

'_Getting like you_' and then I did it. I put my hands on his neck and our faces getting closer. And I kissed him. I was shocked – he kissed me back! I was kissing Mike Chang!

Finally we stopped kissing each other and we was just looking. He smiled to me but I don't know why I didn't smiled to him back. I was still shocked that I kissed him. It was amazing but I was confused.

'So…' he began.

'We are late for bonfire.' I broke his talking by saying craps. Who cares if we are late! But I bypassed him and got out the building.


	5. Chapter 5

'Mike?' Mercedes couldn't believe. 'You mean, _this _Mike Chang?'

'You know other one? I don't.' I was nervous. 'And I'm pretty sure I kissed exactly him.'

I was staying on the bridge and talking with my best friend on the phone. My friends were some meters behind my back sitting and singing next to bonfire. I know, it was the last night on the camp and I should party with them but I wasn't able to. I couldn't focus. I had been just sitting and thinking about what happened, not being able to look at him. At Mike, of course. So I decided to call to Mercedes.

'So what are you gonna do now?' she asked this important question. And I hadn't no idea. And I told that to her.

'What's with Artie?' I heard voice in my phone but it wasn't Mercedes's.

'Kurt?' I was surprised. 'You are with Kurt?'

'Yep, It's me, Tina.' Kurt said. 'I'm at Mercedes's place on sleepover. But that's not the point'

'I don't know what's with Artie.' I just said. They understood I had been confused. 'He ignores me all summer because of playing games but I don't wanna hurt his feelings but now it's also problem with Mike. I think I'm into him.'

'So what's the problem?' Mercedes wasn't sure what I meant.

'He doesn't want to be with me.' I said, looking at him. He was dancing and Jake was playing on a guitar. Mike was amazing dancer; his dance moves were leaving me breathless. So was Mike.

'Did he tell you that?' Kurt just asked me and I had to be honest:

'He didn't. It's just my guess.'

'So why are you still talking to us?' Mercedes got mad. 'Go to him and tell that you are into him!' After these words she finished our conversation with no "good bye" so I had to come back to my friends. When I came, Miko was saying "good night" to rest of us.

'So I will go to the room with you.' I decided because I didn't want to stay with Mike. I was too afraid. I thought I had to prepare myself for meeting him alone. But he didn't think so:

'Tina, can we talk?' God, he said these words. He just did. With no confusion or something like that.

'Um, maybe later. I'm too tired now.' I lied.

'Oh, ya, okay.' He was disappointed. And little bit mad but I turned around and left him with rest of boys.

And I woke up. My room was empty. I dressed up and came to cafeteria for breakfast. When I took the food, I couldn't find table with my friends sitting around.

'This kinda weird.' I thought and sat by the nearest, free table. I began to eat my sandwich when someone sat opposite me.

'Finally, I got you.' Mike said happily.

'Got me?' I looked at him in weird way. 'What you mean?'

'I mean that you didn't wanna talk with me!' He was kinda sad.

'We don't have anything to talk about.' I was staying cool, just biting my sandwich.

'God, Tina, you kissed me!' he was close to screaming.

'Be quiet.'

'Are you shamed about that?' How could he even think about that?

'No.' I said and it was truth. 'But remember I have a boyfriend.'

'Break up with him.' He just said. I didn't know him from this side.

'What?' I said too loud and some people started to look at us. 'Why?'

'To be with me.' He was damn honest. But In the same way he showed me he cared about me.

'But you're a football player.' I was saying it very slow, carefully selecting words. 'And McKinley's star can't be with someone like me.'

'But I'm also at glee club, my passion is dance and I was the best sophomore student.' He took my hand inside his. And I let him to do this. 'This makes me kinda loser, too.' I smiled, not knowing what I supposed to say.

'But…' he was finishing 'what is the most important thing…' he stopped for moment 'I felt in love with you, Tina.'

I was totally shocked. I thought he would say something like 'I like you'. But only one thing I was able to say was:

'I will.'

'What?' he didn't understand what I had meant.

'I will break up with Artie.' I just said and he smiled. He had the most beautiful smile ever. 'I'll do this to be with you, Mike.'


	6. Chapter 6

'So when are you gonna do that?' Mike aksed.

We were staying at his home. In his bedroom, actually. He was laying on the bed and I was sitting on the carpet. We had just finished hot making out and it hadn't been time for serious talk. So I said to him about that.

'Do not change a topic, Tiny.' He had been using this term on me when he wants me to stay cool.

'But what can I say to you?' I stood up. 'You know that I was trying to do this…'

'And you don't want to hurt his feelings.' Mike finished for me, still laying and not allowing me to see his face. 'But you don't understand that you're hurting my feelings, too.'

'I know and I'm sorry…' I was trying to say but he ignored me:

'And I think Artie would not be happy, finding out that you have two boyfriends right now.' Mike was damn honest. Honesty – thing what I like at him so much. Maybe he uses to hide his feelings but when he starts talk - he can't lie.

'I have one boyfriend, Mike.' I was kinda shocked because of his words. 'You. And I just have to tell it to Artie. But you also have something to do.'

'What?'

'Just wait.' I was sitting next to him on bed. 'I have never had to break up with someone to other one.' I smiled. 'I guess It's hard to do.'

'Yeah, probably.' He laughed, taking my hand and putting our ones on his chest in heart place. 'But I'm getting jealous, thinking about you kissing him or something.'

'Don't get.' I thought his concerns were cute. 'I'll do it. Today.' He looked at me with surprised and happy face. 'But now I want to spend some time with my amazing boyfriend. Will he allow me for that?'

'Even don't ask.' He laughed, kissing me.

I knocked on the door. Artie opened it with huge smile.

'Tina!' he was happy and I had to break his happiness. 'Nice to see you honey.'

'_Now or never._' I thought to myself.

'What's wrong, T.?' he asked, seeing me upset.

'We need to talk.' I said with no smile, sitting on the couch in the living room. 'Are your parents at home?'

'No. But I don't understand…' he was confused. 'Anyway, want something to drink?'

'Artie, stop.' I had to break his talking and explain everything. 'Just come here.' He was more confused. So I took deep breath and just said: 'We need to break up.'

'Wha…t?' This reaction I could imagine. 'Why? What's wrong with us?'

'You ignored me all summer!' I screamed, releasing my emotions.

'I played game marathon, I thought you had understood that.' I was trying to explain. 'And later you were on Asian camp.' Yeah, _Asian camp_. There everything started.

'But I'm at home for two weeks and it's our third meeting!' I stood up. 'And you didn't text to me!' I was screaming all the time. 'Even Puck texted to me! But you not!' I started to crying. He was trying to hug me but I didn't allow him. That made him angry.

'Puck?' he was injured. 'Why the hell Puck texted to you?'

'It doesn't matter.' Actually Puck texted to me when he had found out that I was with Mike. He had to make himself sure.

After my words Artie suddenly silent so I decided to go. And I told to him that but there was no reaction. When I was leaving the living room I heard his voice:

'Are these reasons true?' I felt hiding crying in his voice. 'No meeting, no texting?'

'They are.' I nodded, also crying. 'But there's one other reason.' I wanted to be honest with him.

'What?'

'I have someone.' I explained, turning around to him. 'And I really care about him.'

'Who?' he asked indifferently. 'Do I know him?'

'Yes, you do.' I hoped I got poker face. 'Mike Chang.'

'How?' he needed explanations. 'I mean, you weren't close friends before.'

'Asian camp.' And I wanted to explain. 'We met each other there and there we became close friends. And later – something more.'

I again decided to go and he again said something:

'Hope you will be happy. I wish that.' He just said and I left him alone.


End file.
